


Disagreement

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Disagreements, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: How do they settle arguments?





	Disagreement

Man and woman sat silently in the den room. Heero sat in an arm chair, paperwork lay forgotten on his lap as he concentrated on the fleeting victory. His arms were crossed. The argument had been continued from work related affairs during business hours to a spousal dispute at leisure hours. This was not by Heero's choice. Relena had left during their discussion early in the morning, avoiding the discussion with her usual methods.

Relena had just sat down in her usual evening seat. The desk was an antique. Although, it didn't belong to the Peacecrafts originally, Relena had sought out a desk that was similar to one in old portraits of her royal family. The dark wooden desk was entirely too large to be functional but she enjoyed working at it. She had showered and was now dressed comfortably. As soon as she had walked in, Heero wanted to bring up the discussion. But he waited.

Once the fire had died down to glowing embers, he brought up the subject. "You never argue fairly. Leaving a discussion isn't the same as ending it." Heero's body turned in the armchair to face her desk to his right. Relena set down her paperwork and faced him as well.

"I didn't want to discuss the issue further, we had obviously hit an impasse. And now we can continue to talk about this. May I remind you, I argue for a living, Heero." She got up from her desk chair, stretching her arms, continuing to argue unfairly.

Heero's eyes watched her. "So, what you're saying is that we are allowed to use our skills from our jobs in our domestic life." His voice had turned dangerous.

"What are you suggesting?" Relena answered, her attention fully focused on Heero. "That you use your Preventer skills to win an argument with me?"

"Perhaps." He said nonchalantly.

"You can't hack into a brain, Heero." Relena approached his armchair, settling herself on the armrest.

"Zero did it quite well." Heero responded, wrapping his arm around her body,

"Are you planning to use the Zero System against me just to win this argument?" She coyly asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind; however, Zero was destroyed."

"I am not backing down." Relena said, pulling away from his body. Heero got up from the armchair. He took a poker from the fireplace and moved the embers around. He set the poker back in its place and turned to face Relena.

Ready to end the argument, he said. "Neither am I. As your husband, I can't force you to do anything. However, as the head of your security I can refuse to sign off on your trip to the colonies until you agree." He waited for her response.

She was silent for a moment, composing her response. Her eyes filled with defeat. "Heero, that's fighting dirty."

"I learned from politicians." His lips curled up into a dark smile, filled with victory.

She conceded the win."I will wear the vest."

"And..." He would not have half a victory. Promises from politicians needed to be spelled out with details.

"And keep it on throughout the tour of the colonies. If we are compromising, what are you willing to do, Heero?" To the victor go the spoils; however, in a marriage even the winner compromises.

"How about a home cooked dinner?" He answered with intrigued.


End file.
